Every Letter
by SlythindorRen
Summary: Xanthe Potter loses both her twin brother and her fiancee in the Battle of Hogwarts, so she writes to them as a way to still connect to them. (Sorry I suck at summaries)


**(A/N) Hi Guys! Slyth here, this is something I found that was on my computer, I've had it forever, it's at least a year old. I hope you guys enjoy this, I polished it up a bit, I think. I dunno, it's something different I suppose. Anyway, review if you like it! Please! Lol bye guys! Oh I dont own HP btw!)**

* * *

 _Xanthe Potter_

 _Grimmauld Place_

 _July 31st, 1998_

 _To: Harry Potter_

 _Godric's Hallow_

 _Hi Harry!_

 _I thought I'd write to you and tell you happy birthday. Even though I am going to come visit you, I thought I'd keep up our tradition. I know I'm not going to get a letter from you, but I thought I'd write one anyway, because I know how much you love the letters and-oh bloody hell, I'm rambling again I know. I'm just so nervous, we're 18 now. Even though we came of age last year, I never thought that we'd make it this far you know- I mean..anyway. I can't wait to come see you later, this is the first time we haven't spent a full birthday today in a long time. I'm used to waking up in your arms and you pushing me out of the bed telling me that I'm a bloody baby and to grow up because we were too old to be doing that. But I wish we could actually. Okay okay, no depressing stuff . George says hi, and that he sends his love. He actually speaks to me now, only to me though. I understand how he feels though, I wish I didn't. Anyway, there's the floo! is telling me to come over and stop spending my time in this dreary house. She says hi as well, though she did sob a bit when she said it. I guess she finally realized I should go. I love you Harry, tell Fred I said hi and give him a kiss for me. Same with Mum, Dad, Siri, Remmy, and Tonks._

 _With lots of Love,_

 _Xanthe_

 _P.S. Tell Tonks and Remus that Teddy is growing up to be a fine young boy, I'm taking care of him now because Andromeda has been getting sicker ever since January. He's a bit of a pest though, clumsy like his mum._

 _P.S.S. You owe me 50 galleons because I won the bet. (I wish I hadn't)_

* * *

 _Xanthe Potter_

 _Potter Manor_

 _September 1st 1998_

 _To: Fred Weasley_

 _The small clearing behind the Burrow_

 _My love,_

 _Oh how these days that we have been separated make my heart swoon and grow fonder, for the sun can once again shine on me without your gigantic big head in the way! (I don't really think you have a big head, so stop whining you prat). Pleasantries out of the way, I miss you. George misses you the most though, I think that if it had lasted a while longer, you and George would have been buggering rather than you and me. (Or maybe I could have joined in?) He wakes up screaming in the middle of the night for you, and I go and lay with him and comfort him until I fall asleep._

 _It's times like this that I feel extremely guilty, because for a moment I can forget myself and think that it's you that's holding me. But then I smell him and it's not you because he smells of burnt parchment and salt, while you always smelled of cinnamon and wind. I wish you were here Freddie, I don't know how-_

 _I, I just don't know Freddie. You wanted me to move on, you told me to when I saw you last. But I feel as if I'm betraying you, and I know George feels the same way. Please, if you are mad, please don't be mad at him. If anything, be mad at me._

 _I have to go, I'm going to drag George with me to see Ginny off on the train. I would go with her, but I can't go back there. I can't walk in the halls that you once walked, and I can't pass the corridor that leads to the secret passage I would take down to my common room, the corridor where you died. They fixed it, and they found the ring that had been in your pocket._

 _I'm going to try to move on, even though I will never love anyone the way I love you, Frederick Gideon Weasley._

 _Love,_

 _Zanny(Xanthe)_

* * *

 _Xanthe Potter_

 _Potter Manor_

 _December 25th, 1998_

 _To:Harry Potter_

 _Godric's Hallow_

 _Remind me to never have bloody children. This is the random update that I promised to send you, and I swear Teddy drives me spare! The little prick is only 7 months old yet he can get into everything that I leave out! It's so hard to keep track of him, I'm afraid of even taking him to the park now. The last time he did that, he changed to look like another baby and the child's mum nearly killed me! Crazy muggle, that one was. Just yesterday he threw a fit because I wouldn't give him his bottle, and he sent plates flying at me from the pantry! If Winky wouldn't have been there, I would've throttled the brat, baby or not! What was I thinking?!_

 _Oh, and before I get too sidetracked, Ron and Hermione give their well wishes. They miss you a lot Harry, they've already decided when they have their first child they're going to give him your middle name as his first. Not that Hermione's pregnant! (Ew, images) But other news pertaining to them, they just got engaged earlier this morning! went spare with happiness, her scream was probably heard all the way in Little Whinging._

 _I'm sorry that this letter is short, but I'm dead tired. Teddy stayed up until 6 in the morning hollering about something, I have no clue what he was screaming bloody murder for. He only went to sleep when I put a bit of a sleeping potion in his milk. (Ask Professor Snape if that's okay, I don't want to be responsible for the death of my godson. Tonks would come back from the dead and kill me. Or better yet, Andromeda might do it herself.) I'm going to go catch a few hours of sleep before-(blotch of ink as if something startled her) Confound it all! Of course Teddy would wake up just as I went to get a wink of sleep, I swear that child is going to be a horror! Bye Harry, and Happy Yuletide! Send everyone my love._

 _Ta Ta,_

 _Xanthe_

* * *

 _Xanthe Potter_

 _March 15th, 1999_

 _Potter Manor_

 _To:Lily Potter_

 _Godric's Hallow_

 _Oh gosh Mum, I wish you were here right now, I don't know what to do, Merlin, I don't know what to do. I think I may be pregnant, I'm getting sick, like vomiting and I can't stand the smell of steak and kidney pie. I love steak and kidney pie! Oh my gosh, Mum what am I going to do? It's really bad, how could I do this! I should have said no to it, shouldn't have let it go that far. Please, Mum help me, I don't know what to do. George isn't ready for a kid, and neither am I, Teddy is enough! How could I sleep with my dead fiancee's brother? How low is that?! Freddie probably hates me, oh gumdrops, GEORGE IS GOING TO FLIP! I can't tell them, I can't say a word, Mum I really wish you were here right now. I need you, I miss you, I want you here. I've never missed you more than in this moment. Mum please...send me a sign or something...please._

 _-Xanthe Petunia Rose Potter_

* * *

 _Xanthe Potter_

 _March 30th, 1999_

 _The Burrow_

 _To: Harry Potter_

 _Godric's Hallow_

 _Hey Harry,_

 _You probably already know by know, at least I hope you do. I'm pregnant, it's been confirmed. I'm 2 months (no more drinking on New Year's Eve for me! EVER!) I told Molly, and instead of flipping like I thought she would, she's totally happy. She made me tell George, and he yelled at me for about a half hour, but he stopped when I started crying (one thing I hate about being pregnant besides throwing up, my emotions are off balance!) and then he apologized and held me as I cried. Is it weird that I fell in love with both Weasley twins? I always did have a crush on George, even when I was with Fred. (I'm such a scarlet woman). We've decided to keep the baby, I'm going to go spare with them around, I know it. Teddy is enough as it is...well I have to go, George is at the door. He is such a worrywart, Ginny says hi by the way, she really misses you. Ron does too, and so does Hermione. Visit them in their dreams or something yeah? Stop being such a prat._

 _With love,_

 _Xanthe_

* * *

 _Xanthe Potter_

 _April 1st, 1999_

 _Potter Manor_

 _To: Fred Weasley_

 _The small clearing behind the Burrow_

 _Freddie,_

 _I'm so, so sorry. Please don't be mad at me._

 _Love,_

 _Xanthe_

 _P.S Happy birthday_

* * *

 _Xanthe Potter_

 _July 31st, 1999_

 _Potter Manor_

 _To: Harry Potter_

 _Godric's Hallow_

 _Harry I am so excited, the baby, it's a girl! I went to the mediwizards today and they were able to tell me, her due date is November 5th. She's going to be so beautiful, I can see it now. If it was a boy I was going to name it after you and Freddie, but since it's a girl I'm thinking about naming her after grandmum and Luna. Luna is going to be her Godmother, she's been so helpful throughout this whole thing. Neville is going to be the Godfather too, and did you hear, he got married to Susan Bones, the Hufflepuff that was in our year. It's so crazy! I still can't believe it. I should probably go, George is going to get worried about me. We've started dating, we're going to take things slow out of respect for Freddie (I'll never stop loving him, but George makes everything hurt so much less, and not just because he looks like Freddie) Bye Harry!_

 _Lots of love,_

 _Xanthe_

 _P.S Happy birthday!_

 _P.S.S Can you believe we're 19? Oh and tell everyone me and Luna Dorea Rose say hi!_

* * *

 _Xanthe Potter_

 _October 27th, 1999_

 _Potter Manor_

 _To:Everyone_

 _Whereever they are_

 _Hey guys!_

 _The baby came early, she was born at 9:23 this morning! She's so beautiful, you guys would love her. She has our green eyes Harry, and the flaming Weasley hair with mum's auburn undertones. She is so gorgeous, I hope you guys can see her. We also got another surprise, how the mediwitch missed this, I don't know but Luna has a twin! James Fabian Weasley-Potter was born at 8:05 this morning as well! I can't believe it, twins?! Molly says I should have expected it, since me and George had twins. James is basically identical to Luna, except he has two different color eyes, one is green and one is blue! This is going to be a lot of fun isn't it? This will probably be the last time I write, Teddy is 1 now and he has so much energy, between him and the new babies I am going to die, I can feel it. Teddy is in love already, he won't stop trying to pat Luna's face and mess with James' toes! George finally let him after Teddy gave him a look and morphed his features to match them, they're going to be best friends, I can already tell. I'm going to turn in, I'm so tired...Mum, I finally understand what you went through with me and Harry. I love you all!_

 _Just because it's the last time doesn't mean I'm gone,_

 _Xanthe Potter_


End file.
